Walking the dog
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: Hell, dogs weren't that bad. I mean besides smelling nasty, pooing everywhere, marking territory, barking, chewing, being utterly perverted, they could be matchmakers. 'That's a topless woman having sex with a pudel on a bicycle'-movie line


Every five a clock in the morning, he would wake up from his 3 hour sleep (for now, since when he would happily return after the long, horrible trip he would lay down getting some more slumber), open the fridge and grab some expired milk with 3,5% fat at high speed, put the leash on that ugly, ugly, ugly dog, open the door clumsily, wake up the neighbors and by doing so, getting yelled at and insulted for disturbing peace and harmony at such an early hour of the day, get stuck in the elevator between floor 2 and 3 and when he would finally get out of his old estate building, where nowadays only old gramps and annoying knitting grandmothers would live, he would hold the dog even tighter, all the muscles in his body tensed, since the thing could reach 15 miles in 43 seconds. He then would follow the mutt as it, almost sarcastically; knowing the hate and fury its for-now-owner held towards him, would chase him over the whole gigantic park, trough the green and polluted lake, over the kids playgrounds, trough threes and weeds, mud and dirt, till they would finally stop in front of a twenty-four-seven open day long mini-market near the park, where, his owner, had no other choice than to buy the creature snacks since it would start crying and using his oh so adorable puppy eyes. His owner, annoyed as hell, knew better than to cause attention, so he had no other option than to satisfy that things personal needs. And just so everybody knows, the puppy dog eyes had no positive affect whatsoever on him since he though the fleabag was a charismatic son of a bitch (for real this time) who by stupidity always got what he wanted. This time 100 grams of dog snacks costing 12 dollars and 55 cents from his own pocket money, which, in less than a couple of minutes, remained only a lovely colored in blue bag since the monster had a big appetite.

But he had to admit, a thing that didn't take place in his everyday activity since his ego was tremendously big, that the dog knew how to manipulate him perfectly. He wasn't the one walking the dog, the dog was walking him. Regrettable, awful situation he was in. He was convinced that now matter how lonely he would be when he grew old, he wouldn't kill his days by buying something as horrible as the thing that was now playing with his down-tied laces at the specific moment. 'No' he said to himself 'cats and parrots are way better than that…'. He was horrified by the way the creature marked its territory behind an old three, sniffing and waving its tail happily as probably sensed a new unfamiliar but attractive smell, because it suddenly started sprinting the other way around.

The boy began cursing under his breath as he was pulled; once again, throughout the depths of the muddy autumn earth, the dog running at his high speed was excited was visibly more excited than his borrowed owner.

At first, he wasn't sure what to believe, but now he was. When his friend, Kiba, would return from his three weeks long vacation on the seacoast (did I forget to mention babes, alcohol, high waves and babes?), he would definitely make him pay back for leaving Akamaru, the devil's tamed monster, in his care for such a long amount of time. He wasn't a responsible person so accepting wasn't on top of priorities, but heck he liked dogs, 'liked' being the key-word in the whole situation, so he thought that helping one of his best friends by taking care of his dog would mean that he did a good deep, not that he cared much about stuff like that. The creature had obligated his mind to go crazy in less than four long days. And that was thanks to his big compassion he held towards the real owner. But he had promised himself never to let his best friend fool him when it came to reliability. Oh no. It would stop here. He had promised his deep conscious that when the torment would finale come to an end, he would pick up the phone and greet his long lost pall, who, from a good guess, was surely lying in the sun with a doubled iced lemon martini in one hand while his other rested on a top models ass. Some really had a good life, while others… well, while others were being dragged through yellow and red fallen leaves and soaked, nasty moist ground. He had to admit, fate wasn't on his side this time.

Akamaru continued to yank faster and faster, the boy having no control whatsoever since the animals stature was overwhelming, powering and devastating everything in his close encounters. It barked majestically as it finally stopped his rampage on top of a small hill watching down underneath him, eyeing a slender body, definitely a girl's, who also walked a dog, but surely a tamed one because the other creature was obeying every command her young owner was demanding her.

"Don't you dare…" the boy muttered annoyed under his angst-ridden voice as Akamaru started sprinting towards them.

The girl heard a gigantic bark then an exasperated human cry, meaning probably 'Stop or you'll die'. She turned her head around only to be towered over by a lean figure, almost losing her breath since the impact was tremendously rapid and unexpected.

The young man above her murmured an embarrassed apology before stopping in mid air with his sentence as he analyzed the girls features carefully. He realized she was very beautiful, maybe because she had emerald green orbs, shining strongly from underneath him. Her rosy lips were full and looked very soft, in his opinion kissable. He dashed his day dreaming in the back of his as the girl's voice woke him back to reality.

"Um, excuse me, mind getting up?" she smiled sweetly, tucking a few bangs before her ears.

"Oh yeah, sorry…" he rose immediately up to his feet holding a hand towards her helping her get up as well. He then realized her hair color: pastel pink. 'Gorgeous' he smiled mesmerized.

They continued to maintain the eye contact unbelievingly but they both turned their attention to the dogs when they heard a playful bark. Akamaru was jumping over the smaller breed animal, his tail waving in every single direction as the female's elegant stature leaped playfully trying to reach her teammates height.

"I'm so sorry…" the boy mumbled once again. "Akamaru can be really a handful sometimes…"

"Oh, but they seem to be getting along quite good, actually." The girl stated smiling. "My name is Sakura." She greeted holding a shaking hand towards the boy.

He returned the smile, grabbing her hand and presenting himself "Naruto. Nice to meet you. Your dog looks… umh… disciplined…" he grumbled.

"Ricks? Oh, she's a beast. But I think she likes Akamaru."

"Yeah, I think so too." He stated watching the creature's inexplicable entertainment.

"I think we should get together sometime. You know like a date…" she smiled before stopping dead on her thoughts as she realized what she just said, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. "Date for the dogs… that's what I meant." she mumbled some more incoherent words.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Naruto almost jumped happily. "Give me your number so we can talk about the date… the dog date…" he clarified winking defiantly.

They exchanged the numbers clumsily, both blushing, but not realizing. The dogs stopped from their playtime activity as they watched how their owners awkwardly communicated in their own language.

Naruto walked up towards Akamaru, holding the leash strongly as Sakura called Ricks over stroking her head lightly.

"Um, I'll give you a call tonight." The boy grinned boldly.

"Sounds good." She laughed confidently. "See you!" She turned around, a pleasant smile still present on her lips.

Naruto watched her walk away before turning towards Akamru, kneeling down and hugging him tightly.

'You have no idea how much I love you right now!'  
'I know, I know. Everybody does.'


End file.
